Raining
by Starran
Summary: We've never even spoken to eachother. It was just a coincidence. But it's not a coincidence that I'm having these types of thoughts. But being stuck underneath the shrine here with her… It was just a coincidence. /Agencyshipping/AU/Oneshot/Fluff


**Raining**

_By Starran_

It's raining.

I wait. Underneath the roof the shrine, the closest shelter from where we were. With her. It was just a coincidence.

She just happened to be walking by, finished with after-class duties, just like me. We aren't in the same class. We've never even spoken to eachother. It was just a coincidence.

But she's beautiful, the way she keeps all of her wavy chocolate brown hair in that cute ponytail of her's. The way the bright screen of her cell phone makes her gorgeous blue eyes shine like the sun on the ocean when she looks at it. That's just what she was doing a moment ago before the clouds came and the sky cried bitter tears. It was just a coincidence.

But it's not a coincidence that I'm having these types of thoughts. Just like I thought when we were in the same class in fourth grade, or when she rejoiced when she got into that high school she always wanted to go to, the same as mine. Just because we haven't spoken doesn't mean I don't notice. But being stuck underneath the shrine here with her… It was just a coincidence.

It's raining.

I stare. From underneath the roof the shrine, the first place I thought of when I had to run for shelter. With him. Fate's a funny thing.

I was texting to Crystal about homework. I missed it when Ms. Roxanne called me to help with after-class duties. I just happened to be right next to him, on the way home, when the clouds began to pour. I've never even talked to him. Fate's a funny thing.

But he's so sweet, how I always hear laughter around him when I pass him and his friends during break or lunch. He's not that bad looking, either. His brown hair is unruly I just want to pat that cute head of his. I can feel my heart in my chest pound against my ribcage when I see his bright hazel eyes look up at the sky, which was just what he was doing before the clouds rolled in and rain descended from the sky like angels. Fate's a funny thing.

But I don't think fate has anything to do with these thoughts I have. Like when I first saw him in fourth grade, how I sat in the seat behind him and couldn't help but stare at him whenever I looked up, or when I leapt with joy that I had been accepted into the high school I've always wanted to go to, and that he would be going with me. Just because we haven't spoken doesn't mean I've never noticed. Being sheltered from the rain with him… Fate's a funny thing.

It's raining.

I don't talk to her, White Whitlea doesn't know me.

I can't say a word, Black Blair barely knows my name.

She has the most amazing voice, like when she sung for the eighth grade talent show.

He's an amazing athlete, how he won us last year's basketball championships.

She's outstandingly smart, number one in her class.

He's a surprisingly awesome cook, I can still remember when we had Home-Ec together.

It's raining.

I look over at her, she's kneeling down with her hands on her knees and balancing that perfect body of her's on her tip toes. Her knees are huddled up to her chest and she's staring out at the rain with mystified eyes, like she's in deep, deep thought. Her soft, glossed lips are open slightly and her shoulders are hunched, creasing the shirt of her school uniform. She wants to sit down, but she doesn't want to drench her skirt in the rainwater that strayed onto the shrine floors. I look back at the sky, wondering how long I could be with her.

I look up at him, he's standing next to me with his hands in his pockets and his bag over his shoulder. His feet and shifting, like something's on his mind. I wonder what he's thinking about, I never get the chance to ask. His eyes show so many feelings, and he feels so distant, far away, yet so, so close. Suddenly, he stretches, entwining his fingers and pulling his arms up into the air with a hefty grunt. His sleeves drop down closer to his shoulders, and I realize he's gotten stronger from the last I've seen him. I look away, and I don't say a word. I just keep watching the rain, and my feet start to hurt from kneeling.

It's raining.

The rain doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon, and I sigh. I look over at White, her legs are shivering. She wants to sit down, but she can't, she wants to, but she doesn't. She's biting her lip, and she stands up and pats the creases of her skirt down. Her legs are hurting from kneeling, which is now backfiring on her. I can tell because her knees are shaking and her arms are crossed with her hands clutching her elbows. I can't help but wonder how she stays that cute even in these types of situations. The rain is making it colder, and we're wearing our summer uniforms, which don't help, it just makes her wrap her arms tighter around herself. I'm worried about her, she might catch something.

It's cold, my legs are aching up and down, I shouldn't have been in that position for so long. Black is looking at me, he's worrying about me. I smile a bit, forgetting about the rain and cold for a moment, I'm not surprised he cares, that's the way he is. But I want to know him more.

I wish I could speak up, but he barely knows my name.

She doesn't know me, I want to help her, but it would just be weird for her if I helped her out.

I'm just an admirer from afar.

I'm just watcher with lovesick eyes.

I'm just a coward who can't say a word.

I'm just a kid in love.

…

…

It's raining.

Something in my heart is aching for me to hold her. She's like a lost puppy, alone in the rain, like I'm not right here beside her. I breathe, in, out, inhale, exhale. I look back over at her.

It's just a coincidence, right?

The rain is never-ending, but I don't want to leave. I want to be with him, but I can't say anything, I have to make something change. I breathe, in, out, inhale, exhale. I look back at him.

Fate's a funny thing, right?

"…So, um… Hi." I say nervously, not looking at her round, blue eyes, so I don't notice her shocked expression when she turns towards me.

"…Hi." I say with one of my brightest smiles. My heart is pounding, this is the first time we've talked, I can't help it if I'm nervous.

"…" I think, and she stares at me. I bite my bottom lip, this is the most timid I've been in my life.

I think about her.

Her perfectly-kept shiny, brown hair, the small cowlick that makes part of her hair stand up, her ocean blue eyes. Her amazing voice, her perfect grades, and her kind and cheerful personality. All the things that make me love her, the things that make me nervous when I'm around her, that make the words catch up in my throat.

"…" I stare at him, and he's in deep thought. My heart is about explode, and I'm gripping my school bag so tight I might crush it.

I think about him.

His messy, chocolate brown hair, his bright hazel eyes, his heart-stopping grin. His outstanding athletic skills, his delicious cooking, and his sense of humor that never grows old. I think about all the things that make me love him, the things that make me so shy when I'm around him, that make me mute when I want to speak.

I look at her, and I hesitate to ask, but I'm the one that started to conversation, if you could call it that. "…D-Do you need any help?"

When he asks that, the rain stops, I immediately collapse onto the shrine railing, and he comes running to my aide.

…

…

It's sunny.

The walkway home is covered with rain puddles, and there's still mist in the air. We talk for the first time, like I've wanted to do for years. She has wonderful laugh that rings in my ear, but I'm not complaining. I carry her piggy-back style to her home, which I later figure out is right across from mine. We laugh at the coincidence.

He carries me on his back all the way home. He's strong, carrying me like this. I hold both of our bags while leaning against his back and looking over his shoulder. We talk about various things, comparing classes and grades, catching up on all the things we've missed for the past few years on not speaking, not knowing. We laugh at what fate did to us.

She knows me.

He knows me.

She knew me.

He knew me.

All along.

And I'm in love

All I needed to realize that…

…was a little rain.

* * *

><p>There you go, another oneshot I whipped up in a couple hours. I just love Black and White, they're so adorable. Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff! AGENCYSHIPPING FTW!<p>

So, don't forget to review! Starri loves reviews!

And Twizzlers.

Pia Kay Out!

-Starri

* * *

><p><em>BZZZZZZT<em>

As soon as I shut the door to my room, my phone starts buzzing. I struggle to pull it out of my slightly wet school bag and juggle it in my handslike a hot potato. Finally, I catch it in the air and flip it open, clicking the middle button to open the message.

_White, I can't believe you forgot the homework again. *Big sigh* I suppose I can't help it. We have to write an essay for the debate next Wednesday about "fate". You were put on the "pro" side, remember? Have fun convincing them!_

I stare at the message for a while, and let out a laugh. I throw myself on my bed and text back to Crys.

_Don't worry. Fate's a funny thing_.

Send.


End file.
